thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Магия трансформации
Трансформирующая магия была одним из видов магии, позволяющих изменять форму. Ее возможно было использовать как на себе, так и на других, она могла как простой, например изменение одного цвета, так и более сложной, например изменение формы и размера. Transformation Magic was a type of magic involving the alteration of one's form. Able to be used on oneself as well as other beings, the magic could be as simple as minor alterations to one's color to major alterations in shape and size. принцип действия Трансформирующая магия позволяла пользователю изменять некоторые аспекты их бытия или же их всю форму. Техника могла быть простой, например изменение цвета глаз для маскировкиDeadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6. Также она могла повлечь изменение форм или размера, включая появление крыльев, когтей, и клыков,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 или просто изменение нарядаThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2. Эта сила также могла быть использована пр помощи магических предметов или же демонической магии. Внешность субъекта могла быть сильно изменена и во время пребывания в утробе. Transformation magic allowed the user to change some aspect of their being or their entire shape. The technique could be simple, such as changing one's eye color for disguises.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 In contrast, it could entail changing one's entire shape or size, including adding wings, fangs, and claws,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 or just changing attire.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 The power could also be used in magic tools or by proxy of a demon's magic.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande A subject could also have their appearance heavily altered while developing in the womb.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Когда ею пользовались боги, сила могла автоматически изменяться, когда перемещались между Тремя Периодами, позволяя пользователю изменять свою форму при путешествии между мирами.Heavenly Yard Бывшие лесные духи Элда могли принимать физический облик животных воспринимаемую человеческим глазом пока они были в Лесу Тысячелетнего ДреваThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1. Элд также мог превращать духа в саженец дерева, для того чтобы тот заменил его в качестве бога, но дух должен быть в пределах леса.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 When used by the gods, the power could be set to automatically change when crossing between the three Periods, allowing the user to take on different forms while traversing the different worlds.Heavenly Yard The formless forest spirits of Held could transform into physical animals perceivable to the human eye while in the Millennium Tree Forest.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Held could also transform the physical form of a forest spirit into tree saplings to replace him as a mortal god, should the spirit be within the forest.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Трансформирующие техники менялись и могли быть использованы как на себе, так и на других. Из-за этого некоторым требовалось для этого много магической силы, тогда как другим требовалось немного сил для эффектаThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1. Демоническая трансформация также усиливала скорость и физическую силу.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Подобные техники для стандартной трансформации включали: реинкарнацию, позволяющую при воплощении быть в другой физической форме. Transformation techniques varied and could be cast on oneself as well as upon others. Because of this, some required a great amount of magic power while others require little to no power to remain in effect.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Demon transformations typically enhanced the user's speed and physical power as well.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Similar techniques to standard transformation include the reincarnation arts, allowing the caster to incarnate a being into a potentially different physical form.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 использовавшие *Sickle *Held *Eve Moonlit *Gumillia *Michaela *Elluka Clockworker *Irina Clockworker *Demon of Lust *Demon of Gluttony *Demon of Pride *Demon of Envy *Demon of Greed *Demon of Wrath *Sateriasis Venomania *Banica Conchita *Kyle Marlon *Ney Futapie Gallery Concept Art= Kyleconcept3.png|Concept art of Kyle Marlon's demon transformation Kyleconcept4.png|Concept of the transformed Kyle's wings, fangs, and claws |-| Songs= NeyDemon.png|Ney's demon transformation in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Books= 20120805211429ae1.jpg|Kyle's demon transformation as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 555211 375159075839026 100000348102129 1198973 207437737 n.jpg|Ney's demon transformation in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue |-| Manga= demon.png|Sateriasis Venomania's demon transformation in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga KyleDemonOperaBuffa.png|Kyle's demon transformation in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ OperaBuffaNey.png|Ney's demon transformation in the manga появления References }} Категория:Магия Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Серия "Семь Смертных Грехов" Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Magic